1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for fastening an aiming telescope on a weapon. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fastening device having a mounting rail for connection to a telescope housing and extending along a length of the telescope. The mounting rail being supported on at least one mounting apparatus that is fastened to the weapon, and the mounting rail having a longitudinal groove for insertion of a clamping part corresponding to the inside profile of the groove so the clamping part can be fixed with an attaching screw engaging a thread in the clamping part through an opening in the mounting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An apparatus for fastening an aiming telescope on a weapon must ensure exact and stable connection of the aiming telescope on the weapon so that the line of sight does not change despite shock loads produced by weapon recoil.
Further, aiming telescopes should be easily fastenable to and detachable from a mounting apparatus. The aiming telescope must also not be damaged by the connection. Moreover, lightweight, and low profile construction are required. Finally, the aiming telescope should be fastenable in axially different positions relative to the mounting apparatus.
It is known to provide the aiming telescope with a mounting rail of dovetailed cross section so as to attach a mounting apparatus on the weapon with clamping jaws, and to clamp the mounting rail between the clamping jaws with a clamping screw penetrating the clamping jaws and at a cross bore in the mounting rail.
However, such arrangements require bores to be made during mounting of the aiming telescope that lead to damage and thus depreciation of the telescope. Also, the bores involve increased expenditure of labor. Moreover, the dovetailed mounting rail must have a considerable overall height to permit the bores to be made, which results in increased weight of the mounting rail and thus the aiming telescope.
Further, DE 38 20 471 C2 discloses a fastening apparatus of the type stated at the outset. A wedge-shaped mounting rail is drawn firmly into a wedge-shaped groove in a mounting apparatus with a clamping part when an attaching screw is tightened. Even slight loosening of the attaching or clamping screw leads to detachment of the connection and thus maladjustment between aiming telescope and weapon. Since weapon firing forces are absorbed only by frictional forces, high clamping forces are moreover required. So that the mounting rail is not deformed by high clamping forces, the mounting apparatus must be of solid design in the area of the guide groove, which causes increased weight.